


Small Chest Insecurities

by AzureXSnake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureXSnake/pseuds/AzureXSnake
Summary: Anonymous asked: oikawa, bokuto, lev, tsukishima, and kuroo scenario where they love to nuzzle into their s/o's chest to show her she has nothing to be insecure about (she thinks her breasts are too small, even though they're nice sized)~ thanks a lot~~~
Kudos: 9
Collections: Admin Blue's Work





	1. Oikawa

“Tooru, why did you pick this one? I look 12.” This is the third bra of his choice and none of them have been… what she’s looking for.

“There’s no way my darling _____-chan looks 12 in anything,” he reassures, reclining in the dressing room chair by her door. She spins around again, to make sure. Nope, he’s wrong, she looks like a middle-schooler who’s yet to hit puberty.

Cracking her door, she motions for her boyfriend to join her inside the small space, which he, of course, obliges.

She models the lacy black bra for all of two seconds before huffing out and turning back to her reflection to stare at it unhappily.

“I really hope you didn’t invite me in here just to turn me on, _____-chan,” he whispers in her ear as to not alert anyone that they’re in there together.

Waving a hand dismissively, she huffs out, “Be serious, please. Why did you even pick this one?”

“Because it accentuates you figure so well, or can you not tell?”

“Figure? I don’t know what you mean. I don’t have much of a figure to speak of.” The derisive laugh she gives afterwards makes something break in him a little and he immediately spins her around to face him. He’s not his usual, playful self anymore.

“First off, your body is perfect,” he reprimands as he lightly traces the top of her cleavage, eliciting a shiver and sigh from her. “Secondly.” That’s really as far as the sentence goes, the second piece of proof being how great her chest is for cuddling through demonstration.

“T-tooru! Really?!”

“Yes, really, _____-chan. I’m more than happy with your body. There’s no reason you shouldn’t be.” The way she relaxes makes him think he might have finally gotten through to her.

“… I… I think I’m gonna get this one.”


	2. Bokuto

“If there was one thing you could change about my body, what would it be?”

The sudden question from his girlfriend catches Bokuto completely off-guard, and, for a moment, he has no idea how to respond.

“Change? Why would I want to change anything? Aren’t you fine the way you are?” She has his undivided attention now.

“I don’t know… Maybe… I don’t know. You like big boobs, don’t you?” Another strange question…

“Well, sure, but what’s that have to do with you, sweets?“

“Bokuto…” Cue vague gestures to chests. "They aren’t big at all…“

“Oho!” he exclaims, like he’s made some huge discovery. “So?”

“You just said you like big boobs and mine aren’t big!“ She flops facedown on the opposite side of the wrap-around couch that he’s sitting on and groans into the cushions.

“But that’s not a problem.” She’s too frustrated to say anything so he just continues, all the while scooching closer towards her until he’s close enough to play with her hair. “Besides, yours aren’t even small. What’s the issue here?”

“Bokuto,” she starts, flipping over, “look. When I lay on my back, I’m flat as a pancake.”

“What? Let me see!” She doesn’t have time to stop him before he’s laying at her side with his face smushed into her chest. “I don’t know what you mean, there’s plenty of cushion here!” A yawn escapes him and he nuzzles further into her, pulling her against him like a body pillow. “I’m so comfortable, I might take a nap. Goodnight, Miss Perfect-Sized-Boobs!” That gets her to smile and hum out a laugh. He knows she’ll be okay after that.

“Night, best boyfriend ever.”


	3. Lev

“Lev, Norio-kun, dinner’s ready!“ The sound of both boys bounding down the stairs at her beckon makes her smile fondly to herself. They’re at the table before she can even get there with the curry that just came off the stove, a generous helping of rice piled on each of their plates. She sets the pot down before taking her seat next to her boyfriend and allows the boys to descend upon it before helping herself.

The two siblings take a bite simultaneously, similar euphoric reactions to its taste passing over their faces. At least the cooking classes she decided to take were being put to good use.

”_____-chan’s cooking is as amazing as ever,“ Lev praises, leaning over to give her a kiss on the cheek.

Norio nods in agreement, shoving another spoonful into his mouth then tries to talk around it.

“Swallow first, Norio-kun, and maybe then we can understand you,” she jokes and completely misses the darkening of Lev’s expression.

“How could you say that about _____-chan?” he demands. “Her chest is perfect!”

“Lev, what’re you talking about?!” His sudden outburst has her crimson and rather confused.

“I said that it makes up for your flat che-”

Before he can finish, Lev stuffs his face with more curry, effectively shutting him up, though, a little too late.

“Excuse me.” She pushes up from the table and heads straight for Lev’s room, flopping into the much-needed comfort of his smell after the wholly unwarranted comment.

Lev himself follows shortly after, shutting the door and climbs up over her. She stays completely silent, turned on her side away from him.

“_____, look at me,” he pleads, to which she does flip onto her back, but still doesn’t meet his gaze. Realizing a different course of action is in order, he opts to shove his face in her chest, causing her to let out a startled squeak.

“You’re perfect, I promise,” he murmurs, nuzzling into her further. “Every part of you.”

Put at ease by the display and reassuring words, she slips a hand into his silky hair and whispers a soft ‘thanks’ with a seriously happy smile.


	4. Tsukishima

“Kei, do you like my boobs?”

“Of course I do,” he answers matter-of-factly as his girlfriend examines herself in the full length mirror hanging from the closet door. “Why? Are we feeling a little insecure?”

“Don’t tease me like that,” she glares at his reflection, though, he pays her no mind, continuing to pour over the school work he has spread on her table. “So what if I am, anyway?” she challenges.

That gets him to look up and stare at her with his head in his hand. “Then I guess we’d have to do something about it.”

Patting his lap and gesturing for her to come sit in it makes her she rolls her eyes but she takes up the offer nonetheless, straddling his hips and getting comfortable.

Once he’s sure she’s settled, he leans in to kiss every inch of exposed skin, worshipping it with his lips, teeth, and tongue. At certain points, she’ll let out breathy sigh but never does he cause her to jolt. The fluidity of what he does makes her squirm in his grasp and he loves every second of it.

After what could have easily been a half an hour of his very light ministrations, he’s smug and she’s trembling, being made to know the extent that he adores her. Satisfied with the state he’s put her in, he nuzzles his face into her cleavage.

“Obviously I love them.”


	5. Kuroo

“What’re we watching this week?” she asks from her spot on his bed. The ritual of one movie night a week began when they first started dating. Somehow, it managed to stick around, becoming the source of many make out sessions and even more cuddling.

Normally, it’s the girl who lays on the guys chest but Kuroo could never get behind that. She’s asked why he liked laying on her chest so much on a number of occasions, something she could never understand, mostly because she’s not the most well-endowed. He would always answer with something to the effect of, “Because I like to.”

“This new action movie one of the guys on the team lent me. It’s supposed to be really good.” He gives the disk in a generic, clear jacket a skeptical look before popping it into the DVD player and joining her on the bed.

Well, she made him sit through a particularly shitty rom-com last week. Dealing with an action movie that she can just distract him from 20 minutes in is no skin off her back.

They get into standard cuddle position as the movie loads up. Once cozy, Kuroo presses play on the remote set on his night stand. Immediately, it’s very clear why he was lent the video, and it was not meant to be watched with girlfriends.

The pornstar on screen disappears as he turns off the television but not before she takes note of her rather voluptuous figure. And she isn't the only one. With the angle they’re laying, she can clearly feel the boner he just popped.

Both of them sit in silence for a while, his face buried away in her chest while she just stares at the ceiling.

“You’re hard.” The statement isn’t accusing or jabbing but there are certain implications to it. Mostly that he doesn’t react to her body like that, or at least not unless she specifically tries to elicit that kind of response from him.

“Yeah, sorry about that, she made me think of you.” Did not see that one coming.

“What?!” she practically shouts. “How? Her and I look nothing alike.”

“Yeah, that’s exactly it. All I could think of is how you’re way better.” The possessive growl that leaves the back of his throat makes her melt and he knows it, feeling his signature smirk formed against her collarbone. “No one else can ever come close.”


End file.
